Songfic Fall to Pieces
by Gika Black
Summary: Lilian Evans está sentada proxima a janela da torre da grifinória em um sabado monotono de inverno. proximo a ela está Tiago Potter, o maroto que perturba seus pensamentos.Chegou a hora de Lily se decidir, ela conta ou não para ele que está perdidamente a


Song fic – Fall to Pieces – Avril Lavigne

_ I looked away _

O terreno da escola estava completamente coberto pela neve. O topo das arvores desapareciam sob o branco natalino. O pálido sol deixava tudo com um suave tom dourado, o que aumentava ainda mais a beleza da paisagem.

A casa do guarda caças, Hagrid, também coberta pela neve, soltava fumaça pela chaminé, mostrando que o meio-gigante já estava se esquentando para as atividades do dia.

Todo esse cenário era observado por uma garota ruiva da sala comunal da grifinória. Uma das únicas pessoa que já tinham levantado nesse sábado de folga. A ruiva se chama Lilian Evans e se protegia do frio estando próxima a lareira.

_ Then I looked back to you_

Quando a garota voltou seu olhar para a sala comunal, seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os castanho-esverdeados de um Moreno que também se protegia do frio sentado em uma poltrona perto da lareira. O nome dele era Tiago Potter.

Lily fixa seus olhos no garoto que contemplava o fogo. Pensamentos do tipo "como ele é lindo!" surgiam em sua mente. "ele é lindo e eu o amo tanto..." pensou Lily em um suspiro.

_ You tried to say _

Tiago se virou lentamente para a ruiva que corou ao ser flagrada observando-o, o que fez ele rir.

Com um imenso sorriso dele, a garota sentiu-se derreter, e com uma tomada por uma insanidade temporária Lily se levanta e vai até a poltrona onde ele está e para em sua frente, encarando-o demoradamente.

Pego completamente pela surpresa, Tiago abre e fecha a boca repetidas vezes sem saber o que dizer e como agir.

_ Things that you can't undone_

Lily sorri, deixando Tiago mais abobado ainda, e senta no sofá ao lado de onde está o maroto.

Tiago se entrega a atividade de observar a ruiva, que resolve ajuda-lo mostrando seu lado mais carinhoso e provocativo.

_ If I had my way _

Lá estavam os dois. Nunca haviam tido uma conversa civilizada e agora estavam ambos mostrando seu lado mais obscuro, o lado onde podiam ser eles mesmo e mostrar o quanto se amavam mesmo sem dizer uma única palavra.

Lily sentia o desejo de beija-lo de verdade, sem ter q empurra-lo ou esbofeteá-lo depois.

Tiago queria entender "sua ruivinha" e aproveitar a insanidade dela pra ter certeza de algo que ele já sabia.

Tiago era ótimo no jogo de sedução, e não importava o que Lily fizesse, ele sempre tinha uma resposta à altura.

Estavam os dois se seduzindo e mesmo assim os dois estavam mergulhados em devaneios e sensações.

_ I'd never get over you _

Perdidos em pensamentos, tanto Tiago como Lily se perdiam em meio ao que seus corpos queriam e que seus pensamentos insistiam em dizer que não.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu como ou quando. Quando saíram de seus devaneios Tiago estava tão próximo de Lilian que ela não teria a menor chance de escapar. Ela nunca conseguia supera-lo nesses jogos de sedução.

_ Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through _

Lily sentiu-se impelida a contra tudo o que sentia para ele. Parecia que aquele dia entediante de inverno era o dia que ela tanto temia que chegasse, o dia em que ela não poderia mais esconder o amor que sentia por aquele maroto.

Ela não soube dizer por que, mas ela precisava mostrar pra ele o quanto o amava.

Lily não conhecia nenhum jeito mais pratico de mostrar o que sentia e por isso ela se aproximou lentamente dele. A respiração ofegante. Os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Tiago fechou os olhos assim que percebeu que os lábios de sua amada ruiva grudavam nos seus.

Um beijo cheio de amor e de desejo.

_ Make it through the falls _

_Make it through it all _

O beijo foi sendo aprofundado. Eles não precisavam de palavras, o toque de uma boca na outra já não era suficiente e as mãos corriam soltas, explorando cada parte do corpo do outro.

Quando se soltaram, afinal eles precisavam respirar, perceberam que nunca existira nada suficientemente grande que explicasse a separação e as brigas que eles sempre tiveram.

Ambos se sentiam completo quando estavam nos braços um do outro. Eles se conheciam, mesmo sem terem conversado por um minuto sequer durante os sete anos em que conviveram diariamente.

Ficaram abraçados, curtindo o momento de entrega pelo qual eles passaram.

_ I don't want to fall to pieces _

Uma lagrima solitaria escorreu pelo rosto de Lily. Uma lagrima que representava a tristeza que ela sentira durante todos esse anos. Todos esses anos em que ela se sentia incompleta. E agora, pela primeira vez em sua vida ela se sentia completa.

Completa por estar nos braços de uma pessoa que ela tanto relutou em acreditar que amava. Uma pessoa a quem amava e por quem era amada.

Nos braços dele, e apenas ali ela se sentia completamente completa.

_ I just want to sit and stare at you _

Lily voltou a sentar no sofa, soltando-se do maroto. O sorriso que ele estampava bobamente lhe fazia rir.

Os olhos de um fixos no do outro. Olhares apaixonados. Olhares que podiam ver a alma do outro.

Lily sentiu-se em paz, finalmente percebeu que ali dentro daqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados encontrava o amor que sempre procurara nos olhos dele.

Lily entendeu que ali dentro estavam sua segurança e seu amor.

_ I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation _

- Lily – falou Tiago – o que acontece agora?

A ruiva apenas olhou fixa e apaixonadamente para ele. Palavras apenas estragariam aquele momento. E eles esperaram tanto para se entregarem ao amor que sentiam que não era justo estragar tudo.

- Ficou muda ruivinha? – Tiago insistiu em dizer

Lily sabia que não era a hora pra conversarem. Essa hora chegaria, mas não era aquela. E por isso, para cala-lo a ruiva chegou-se a Tiago e o beijou novamente.

Depois apenas deitou-se no colo dele pra encara-lo com suas orbes verdes.

_ I just want to cry in front of you _

Aprendendo a ficar calado, Tiago ficou apenas observando-a. Os olhos dela brilharam e em um primeiro momento o maroto pensou que fosse de alegria, mas então ele percebeu que ela estava chorando.

Tiago começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos dela que fechou os olhos apreciando o momento.

- Por que voce está chorando? – perguntou ele entre desesperado e carinhoso – o que aconteceu?

_ I don't want to talk about it_

'_Cause I'm in love with you _

Lily o calou novamente. Desta vez com um beijo.

Como ela explicaria que o motivo de estar chorando era por que o amava muito? Como dizer a ele que tudo o que ela pensava e fazia estava ligado, mesmo que indiretamente, a ele?

O beijo foi interrompido. O maroto encarou novamente aqueles orbes verdes e brilhantes, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Ti... Não diz nada. – falou a ruiva sorrindo para ele – só saiba que... Que eu estou completamente apaixonada por voce.

_ You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'till the end _

Tiago aninhou a ruiva em seus braços e disse baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Me deixa te fazer feliz? Casa comigo?

Lily se solta dos braços dele para poder olhar nos olhos dele e encontra dentro daquelas profundezas castanho-esverdeadas a certeza de que ele era sincero e de que ele realmente a faria muito feliz.

A ruiva sorriu radiante. Abraçou-se a ele e respondeu baixinho no ouvido dele antes de beija-lo:

- Eu caso!

_ When you came undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms _

O beijo poderia ter durado apenas um segundo, mas para eles o tempo parou.

Lily lembrou de todos os últimos dias de sua vida e de como tudo o que ela pensava tinha Tiago Potter no meio. Ali, nos braços dele, ela percebeu o quanto o amor de um pelo outro era forte, importante. Ali, nos braços dele, ela se sentiu feliz como nunca se sentira antes na vida.

Ao lado dele, e somente com ele, ela se sentia completa, segura, feliz.

_ Want to know how you are_

_Want to know where to start _

Quando se separaram novamente, Tiago deitou no colo de Lilian e pela primeira vez em sete anos de convivência eles apenas conversaram. Conversaram sem alterar a voz, sem fazer gracinhas. Apenas conversaram sobre tudo e sobre coisa nenhuma.

Eles se conheciam muito, e mesmo assim ainda havia coisas sobre o outro que eles queria saber.

Começaram contando sobre suas infâncias, as peripécias de Tiago, as brigas de Lily com a irmã e assim foi até chegarem ao momento em que perceberam que se amavam.

_ Want to know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_Want to know everything _

Já estavam conversando há horas quando os amigos deles desceram para almoçar. Todos ficaram boquiabertos com o entrosamento deles.

E quando, derrepente, os dois – maroto e ruiva – se beijaram apaixonadamente, eles começaram a aplaudir e assobiar. E assim toda Hogwarts ficou sabendo que Tiago Potter e Lilian Evans estavam finalmente juntos.

_ 'Cause I'm in love with you _

Fim.


End file.
